


Tell Him

by Beautyishername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: Lydia realizes she doesn't have to look far to find the people who love her. Allison. Scott. And course her clumsy, hyperactive best friend Stiles. AU. One-shot *DISCLAIMER*





	

Lydia ran up the stairs that weren’t her own. Praying she wouldn’t trip over her heels. He was the first person who came to her mind to tell this too. He was always the first person, other than Allison. Her eyes rolled at the metal bat randomly in the middle of the hallway. Picking it up, she opened his door. Placing the bat on his desk.

“Really Marshmallow?” His eyes rolled at her sass. Of course, it was Lydia. Who else would open his door without a knock?

“Good one.” He winked at her wit, zipping his hoodie. This was the Lydia he missed. The strawberry blonde with bright green eyes. The one whose smile and sass lit up the room. She waited patiently for him on his bed, with her legs crossed, playing with her fingers. She was trying not to stare at his form.

Since when did she begin to notice Stiles Stilinski….no Mieczyslaw Stilinski…like this? When did she begin to think of him as her home? They were no longer the little kids in third grade anymore climbing trees, making forts in eachother’s rooms and going on pretend adventures.

His hair was longer. He was taller. Very tall. So tall that she had to reach to hug him. It felt good when he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, picking her up. And rested her nose in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent.

_Beep_

He rolled his eyes at the text. Heather. He would respond later. Lydia knew who it already was. And she set aside the jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

Stiles sat beside her, putting on his shoes. His Lydia. His best friend. The one who would watch countless marathons of Star Wars with him. The one taught him common phrases in Archaic Latin. Who could spend hours talking about math theorums that he had no idea about. But he let her. The one who he could remember sharing so many memories with along with Scott, he couldn’t separate them all. She was still small framed with the most beautiful lips he’d seen. Her legs had a little muscle with her practice of Jiu Jitsu.

He felt her eyes on him as he finished tying his shoes. “So I take it the talk went well.”

“Yeah.” She nodded assuringly. “She actually listened to me. For once.”

Maybe things were changing after all. And Natalie was trying to become an actual mother. One who wanted to get to know her child and not overcompensate her absence with designer clothes. Or take for granted that she would always bring good grades home.

“So what does this mean?” Stiles had a hint of a grin on his face. There were nights when Lydia would spend the night with him. When Allison was with Scott. Because she didn’t want to be in her house alone.

“It means that Natalie is going to take me shopping this afternoon. We’re leaving right after school, so you don’t have to take me home.” She stood up offering her hand to him. He grabbed it lightly, refusing to let it go. “Did you want to come?” She laughed, pulling him with him down the stairs.

“Who could say no to Michael Korrs bags and Mac makeup?” The two laughed as he opened his jeep door for her. Looking in his glove compartment, she grabbed her lipstick as they began to their journey.

“I’ve been looking for this.” She placed it in her purse, biting her lip. “You’ve been quiet. Any word from the FBI program?”

“No. but that’s not what’s on my mind?”

“What is?” He stopped at the light. She grabbed his hand, running her thumb along his knuckles. Her eyes stared intently in his. Moments like these felt like they were actually together…He didn’t fight the urge to return her touch.

“Scott.” He licked his lips, pulling on the side of the road. “Something happened between him and Allison last night.” Her eyes widened. Why didn’t she call her? “She probably didn’t tell you because she knew you were with your mom last night.”

“She still should have told me. What happened?”

“Scott told her he loved her. And she just…..shut down…” Her eyes widened. ”I know that doesn’t sound like our Allison, but she hasn’t been answering his calls.”

“And she definitely hasn’t been calling me?” Lydia looked at her phone. They were only a few minutes from the school. She would meet her there.

This was the reason the two never crossed that line. Despite what they felt. They didn’t want to destroy the best relationship they had. Allison and Scott were what they dreamed they could be. Their inspiration that love actually could exist. But even they were crumbling. If they couldn’t make it, how could they?

He gave her hand one last squeeze as they saw Scott at his locker. She read his mind. “Go talk to him.” She watched him leave as she searched for Allison. “Als answer your phone.” She sent a text. “Of course.” Her heels clicked to the restroom.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Allison sat in the bathroom stall. She wasn’t the first person to run away from happiness. Why couldn’t she say it back? She felt it. Even now, with her heart hurting. But how could she say it back? Her father loved her mother. And she died. Leaving them here alone. What if Scott did the same? She thought of his goofey grin that made her heart beat fast. Or his light voice that gave her assurance.

“Ugh…..” She sighed loudly, pulling her hair. She felt her lopsided smile as she heard Lydia enter the bathroom.

“Als? I know you’re here.” She stood still. As if on cue, Allison came from the stall.

“Then you know that I don’t want to talk about it. Please.” She pleaded as Lydia held her hand.

“Ok. We won’t.” The two walked through the hallways, arms linked. Scott and Stiles noticed how different boys were looking at them. It sucked being in love with the two most gorgeous girls in the school.

“So tell me how did the talk go?” Allison asked.

“We’re hanging out this afternoon.” The brunette stopped in her steps, hugging her sister.

For so long, Lydia was trying to find herself. To not be her mother. To not get carried away in every relationship with a guy just because. To not solely depend on her looks. But this town was so small, and the people in it had minds that were smaller. She looked like Natalie. Therefore, she was Natalie. Allison, Scott and Stiles hated it.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this. To actually get the courage to tell her that I need her. For so long, I lied to myself thinking that I didn’t.” She bit her lip, forgetting how this was hurting Allison.

“It’s ok. If I could, I would tell my mom the exact thing. That I still need her. That my dad misses her. I just wish I was stronger. Strong enough to actually allow myself to be happy. To let myself love Scott.” The two walked in the classroom, seeing their faces. Allison avoided Scott’s eyes as she sat in the desk in front of him. The awkward tension made them both flinch. His sad smile made her want to cry.

“I meant it. Even if you don’t feel the same.” Scott whispered behind her. And she pretended to not hear it.

Lydia rolled her eyes at Stiles on his phone as she sat in front of him. He turned around looking at Heather with her long, perfectly layered blonde hair. She cut her eyes at the strawberry blonde. The short girl wasn’t the only one who could get his attention.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

“Great.” She whispered as the bell rang to begin class.

She quickly silenced her phone before the coach noticed. Her mouth dropped at the text from her mother. She kept rereading it. Thinking that it was going to change. For someone so brilliant and who noticed patterns, she should have known.

Stiles noticed her back stiffen. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder as she flinched “Lyds.” He whispered as Allison and Scott looked at her. Lydia gripped the phone in her hand tightly, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“Lydia?” Scott whispered. “Lyds? What’s wrong?” She didn’t respond. She only raised her hand.

“Coach Finstock? May I please go to the restroom?” He gave her a hard stare, eventually nodding as she rushed out the class. Like any sister would do, Allison got up.

“I’m going to make sure she’s alright.” Coach Finstock nodded as he continued his lecture. He was definitely in a good mood.

Stiles saddened. He knew what that text already said. There was a part of him who wanted to tell her to not get her spirits up. But he didn’t want to hurt her. But the inevitable happened anyway. Damnit. He hated Natalie. He hated how she didn’t appreciate who Lydia was. Neither did her father. They had the perfect child.

“Stiles?” The harsh voice caught his attention as he jerked.

“Huh?” He shook his head as Coach Finstock rolled his eyes.

“Nevermind.” The class laughed. “Typical scatterbrained Stilinski.”

“Don’t forget sarcastic too.” He heard Heather’s laugh behind him.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

“Lydia, hold up.” Allison followed her to the basement.

“I should have known she would do this. Postpone our day. She probably got a number from some guy at work. Probably gonna meet him at some cheap bar tonight. Go to his place. Or worse a hotel…….Aghhhhhhhh.” She yelled as it echoed in the room.

She wanted to throw her phone against the floor. Allison caught her in her arms as they sat on the floor.

“She does this every time. I don’t know why it is a shock to me. I have made it this far without her. And I…..” Her chest weighed heavy as Allison held her.

“I’m here.” Allison wasn’t leaving anytime soon. Lydia wished Allison knew how lucky she was, even if her mother was gone. The woman loved her. Wanted her. Would have sacrificed anything to have one more day with her.

“Please don’t leave me.”

“I won’t.” Allison gave her a tissue as Lydia gave her a sad smile.

“You should have seen her last night Als. She hugged me. Held my hand. It was something that hadn’t happened in a while. We watched Pretty Women. Steel Magnolias. The Notebook. We feel asleep on the coach eating popcorn. Typical cliché mother and daughter bonding. She even sent me a text this morning saying that she couldn’t wait for this afternoon.”

“Well then ask her what happened. Maybe a business meeting came up.” Allison and her optimism was sickening at times.

“I don’t want to ask because I know the tone she uses when she lies. I’m scared of that.”

“So you’re running away rather than facing it head on because you’re scared.” Allison bit her lip. “God we are so much alike.” The two held hands.

“No. we aren’t. Scott wants you. You know that. And you want him. Tell him.”

“It’s not that simple Lyds.”

“Yes it is. Do you know how lucky you are? Not everyone gets this opportunity to love someone who loves them back. All my life I have wanted to be loved. And I get shoved with rejection every single time…..”

“Lydia. You are wanted. Me. Scott. Stiles. We want you. You are our family. I know it’s not the same as your mom and dad but we love you.”

“I love you guys too. You three are what keep me going. It’s always been us. It’s the only thing I don’t want to change.”

“But Lyds. Some things need to change. For the better. We can’t run anymore.” Allison squeezed her hand, not knowing what she was talking about. “A certain five foot eleven sarcastic young man. One with cute moles and mischievous eyes.” Lydia’s eyes widened. Every time this conversation came up, she would try to change the subject. “It could be more with Stiles. What’s stopping you two?” Lydia blushed. “Stiles loves you. And you love him. Like you told me. Tell him.”

“I can’t Allison. I just can’t.”

“Well then, how about this. I will tell Scott if you tell Stiles.” Lydia knew she was going to say that.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

“Stiles thanks for the notes. Your highlighter system definitely works.” Heather stood against the locker beside him with her flirtatious eyes, touching his arm. He gently shrugged her hand away.

“No problem.” He shut his locker, heading down the hallway. Lydia still wasn’t answering her phone. Neither was Allison.

“Hey what’s the rush?” She tagged along as he stopped in his tracks.

“Look Heather…you’re a sweet girl, but I’m not interested.” It was harsh, but he didn’t want to waste her time. She huffed annoyingly.

“You mean, you are still holding on to the dream of you and Lydia getting together. Come on Stiles. You’re the clever one. This thing you’ve had for her since elementary school. How long have you two been close and nothing happened? Just admit it, too much time has passed. Why not focus your time on someone else. Just one date. That’s all I ask……..” He licked his lips.

It wasn’t like he didn’t try to move on from Lydia. He had talked to girls from different schools even. But he just didn’t care for Heather. He didn’t know why. She was cute. Smart. Sweet…. “Look. I’m just not into you like that. I’m sorry.” She frowned as he caught up with Scott.

Could he have been a bigger jerk to her?

“Why do I have a feeling they are in the basement?” Scott gripped his backpack straps. His eyes lingered on the brokenhearted Heather.

He knew that heartbreak personally. To have your dreams shattered like that. He knew he was supposed to be with Allison because when they were together, things just fell into place. They didn’t need words. They were content to be wrapped in the beautiful silence between them. He missed her laying on his chest. He missed her delicate fingers play with his hair……..

“Probably because they are.” Lydia was the only thing on his mind. Stiles headed there as he noticed Scott was not with him. “Come on man.”

“No. I can’t.” Scott paused.

“Why not?” He gave him questionable look.

“Because….I don’t want to be pushy. She isn’t answering my calls so she doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

“Bull.”

“Stiles.”

“No. first thing about you and Allison. You two know eachother better than you know yourselves. And you know first hand that just because she didn’t say it back doesn’t mean she doesn’t. You two are perfect for each other.”

“Like you and Lydia.” Stiles shrugged at his honesty.

“This isn’t about Lydia and I. This is about Lydia getting hurt every time she puts herself out there with her mother. There is nothing I can do to make it go away. She has so much resentment for her. I just. I just. I got to go check up on her. If you don’t want to come, that’s fine.”

“No I will. Lydia’s my sister. I’m worried about her too.” The two opened the door quietly, walking slowly down the stairs. Happy when they heard their voices echo.

“Seriously Lydia. Just tell Stiles you love him. I want you to have this.” Stiles stopped quickly, looking at Scott. Their faces matched with shock.

“But I don’t know how. Do I just say it? How do I say it? I love you Stiles.” She bit her. “No that doesn’t sound right at all. Stiles, it’s always been you. I love you.” Allison smiled as the boys held their breaths.

He wasn’t imaging those words. Lydia Martin loved him. And not like she loved Scott. She was in love with him. He knew it. But just to hear those words………….

“So how are you going to tell Scott?” Scott blushed as Stiles nudged him.

“I’m just gonna wing it. I hope he listens to me. He probably won’t though. And he shouldn’t. I probably pushed him so far away that he won’t come back.”

“I don’t think so. When you love someone, despite how long it takes, it always comes back.” Scott smiled the brightest smile he could. His cheeks were literally hurting from her words. The two brothers looked at each other with pride.

“Spoken like a true genius.” Allison stood up, offering her hand. “Let’s get to lunch.” The boys quickly ran up the stairs in the hallway. Somehow not making a noise.

Was that the right thing to do? They weren’t supposed to have heard them. Do they act natural and wait for the girls to express themselves. This was so confusing.

The two sat down at their lockers, hearing the basement door open. He felt the slight grin on his face as he saw Lydia coming towards him. But it was quickly went away at the persistent Heather.

“Look. I know I’m not Lydia Martin, but I could really be good to you. Just give me a chance. Please Stiles.” Her eyes bored into his.

When Lydia heard her words, time stopped and her heart shattered. First her mother. Now the man she loved. Turning around, she walked towards the cafeteria.

“I’m sorry Heather.” He ran after his love. “Lydia. Lydia.” She kept walking faster, eventually picking an empty classroom to go in.

He should pick Heather. She was beautiful. And everything a guy would want. Who came from a great family. Who didn’t have emotional baggage.

“Lydia?” He watched her slide down the wall. She hated his ability to always find her.

“Yeah.” She held her tears back as he sat beside her.  She waited too long and it slipped right through her hands. She didn’t want to hear him announce his date with Heather.

“Why were you running away from me?” His voice was delicate as he use _that_ tone. It meant he would always be there for her. And that was far from the truth. He couldn’t be there the way she needed him to be.

“Ever think that it’s not about you? That maybe I’ve just had bad day.” She hid her face in hands. “I just can’t do this right now……” She took a deep breath.

Stiles took her hand, lacing her fingers with his. “I’m not leaving you alone.” His determined tone and eyes captured her.

“Everyone leaves me Stiles. Everyone. My mom. I trusted her when every sign was there not to.” She chocked on her words. “What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing is wrong with you. Nothing. You’re perfect. Everything about you. There is only one Lydia Martin. Only one girl who can outsmart me and know what I’m going to say before I say it. Only one girl who can handle my spastic attacks. Who can watch countless hours of the notebook and cry like she’s never seen it before. Who loves reading endlessly.” She smiled at him sadly, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Allison thinks I should call her, but I know my mother. I don’t have to call.” Lydia looked to him. Here was the genius looking to him to make her feel better.

“Lydia, she’s your mom. It’s alright to want her to change.”

“But it’s not logical.” He squeezed her hand.

“I just hope Allison is making things right with Scott. I remember the first day I met her in middle school. I wanted to be her. She was so sure of herself and so athletic. People couldn’t help but gravitate towards her because of her laugh. Her personality. If I can’t get one thing I want. I hope she can.” She ran her hands up his flannel covered arms.

It was so natural to touch each other. To know each other’s bodies.

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted to give Lydia at least one thing too. But how was she going to react when he told her what he wasn’t supposed to hear.

“She doesn’t deserve you Lyds.” He kissed her forehead. Her cheeks. Each kiss lingering longer than the other. “She never did.” She soon relaxed at the warmth rushing through her. Lydia didn’t know Stiles could be this tender with her. She bit her lip to not react to the shivers up and down her spine. And then the real tears fell. These weren’t kisses of love. This was just him taking care of his best friend.

And like always, she had to keep pushing through hell.

“Thanks for that.” She quickly got up.

“Lyds……I…” He tried to grab her hand.

“I got to get to class. And I’m sure Heather wants you to walk her to class.” She headed towards the door.

“What?” He had to make sure he heard her right. How could Lydia Martin think Heather of all girls was in comparison to her? Lydia kept walking as her hand reached for the door knob.

Stiles quickly pressed her back gently against the door. Locking it. Trapping her between his arms. He licked his lips as he looked in her eyes. They were discouraged and angry.

“What does Heather have to do with this?” his breath tickled her lips.

“Nothing.” She tore her eyes away from him. Swallowing the lump in her throat. He was so close to her, she could hear his even breaths. “I was just trying to be considerate of you. You can’t always be my bodyguard.”

“So that’s all you see me as.”

“No. What I am trying to say is that I can’t keep you from your life. What you want.”

“Lydia what I want is right here. You know it. I know it.” He hands gripped her shoulders.

Green met amber. The silence between them was deafening. He had to break it. “And we’ve become so good at ignoring this that we don’t know how to give in to it.”

“How can I give in to it? Maybe if I had your family. But I can’t this. I want to. I really want to.”

“Then just say it. I love you. I’m not your mom. Lydia Martin. I love you. I love how you shut me down when I’m an ass. When you have to have the perfect shoes to match your jackets. I love….” She reached for him, pressing her lips against his. This kiss was desperate. So desperate that she found herself sucking his top lip as he sucked her bottom lip.

She fit perfectly against his form. Her fingers ran through his hair as his did the same. Her lips melted with his. Slowly, they parted. No words were needed. Just the feel of the other’s arms. She was engulfed by him, but he held her kissing her forehead.

“I’m here. That’s never going to change.” Looking up to him, she nodded at the conviction in his voice. Too overwhelmed to ruin this moment. So she held him, hoping he wouldn't let her go.


End file.
